


G is for Graceful; Devasena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [7]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Kattappa has a 'fan' moment.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 2





	G is for Graceful; Devasena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



“Sorry for underestimating you,” pants Aslam Khan. “Good gracious, you are a star. How do you manage to do it, man?”

“You are being way too kind,” Kattappa shakes his head modestly, putting his sword back into the sheath.

“I am not,” insists Aslam. “It is an honour... a pleasure to be defeated by someone who can wield the sword as effortlessly as you.”

“No, Aslam, no. I have had the privilege of knowing people infinitely more talented than me. I know of someone right here in Mahishmati who is swifter than lightning, and yet as graceful as a doe when it comes to sword-fighting.”

“Are you serious?” Aslam gasps, awestruck. “Who is he?”

“It’s a she... Yuvarani Devasena,” Kattappa flashes a proud yet weary smile. “Rajamatha Devasena,” he corrects himself hastily.


End file.
